Legendary
by Death-To-Macbeth
Summary: Naruto comes into possession of two powerful artifacts a week before graduating from the academy. Will these powerful items help Naruto to forge his own destiny in the world of the shinobi? NaruIno, NaruSaku, NaruSakuIno.
1. Dreams and Memories

The Beginning.

Naruto was not what one who would be called a skilled ninja.

The twelve year old ninja in training lacked skill, subtlety, and everything else that was essential to a ninja.

He dressed in a large, puffy orange jumpsuit, and was one of the most loud, obnoxious children you would ever meet.

The boy never gave up on becoming more skilled as a ninja, but yet the results of his hard work and training were minimal.

But on this day, the boy would find a legendary item of such incomprehensible value, that it would change his life, forever.

This boy, whose name was Naruto Uzumaki, was about to go down an extraordinary journey. A journey filled with adventure, discovery, romance, and tragedy.

Let the story unfold.

**Konohagakure…**

It was the start of a brand new day in the village of Konohagakure no sato.

The village was famous for it's strength, it was one of the most powerful villages in the Five Great Shinobi Nations, if not the most.

As morning dawned on the village, a lone boy, living in his small, one person apartment, slept soundly in his bed.

Perhaps it was fated that he would sleep in on this day.

**Naruto's dream…**

The small blonde boy ran through the streets of Konoha, an enormous grin kept its place on the boys face.

Naruto had pulled yet another of his infamous pranks, and this time, he had went all out.

The blonde had snuck into the Hyuuga complex in the village, and somehow managed to paint across the entire front of the manor.

For such a poor excuse of a ninja, it was strange how he wasn't noticed in the first place.

He had painted the words, "Hyuugas, Genius's my ASS!" across the entire front of the central Hyuuga manor.

As Naruto finished the exclamation point on his masterpiece, a nearby patrolling Hyuuga guard heard his laughter and decided to investigate.

And so we find our favorite blonde in his predicament.

Several Hyuuga had chased Naruto from the complex, and into the city, thus causing Naruto's situation to become much more dire.

At least a half a dozen jounin now accompanied the Hyuuga guards, and several Chunin had now joined the chase for the young prankster.

'_This is a blast! This is definitely going down as one of my best chases ever.'_

Naruto continued to grin as he was chased through the village. He could hear the yells of his chasers, and the yells were like fuel for his legs. He continued his run down the street, until coming to the decision that he was in desperate need of hiding.

'_As awesome as this is, the old man will really let me have it if I'm captured. I'd better think of something, and fast!_'

The blonde scanned left to right as he ran, searching for a safe haven to escape the fast approaching guards.

Naruto spotted an alleyway coming up on his right, so he took his fast approaching opportunity and slid into the alley almost unnoticed, _almost_.

Naruto leaned against the wall as he sat, panting for air from his chase. He began to get the much needed oxygen inside his lungs, so his breathing slowed its pace.

He began to look around outside the alley onto the street, checking for any signs of his pursuers. Naruto was so focused on watching for any sign of danger that he didn't notice the other figure in the alley with him.

"Hello boy."

Naruto jumped at the voice, and then began to furiously shake his head about, looking for the hidden person.

A lone figure stepped out of the shadows, and took a step near Naruto.

Naruto jumped back, and fell onto the ground, frightened by the look of the figure.

Naruto guessed that it was a man by his voice and his shape, the man wore dark robes over his body, with a black hood falling halfway down his face, making him unrecognizable. He had his arms crossed, and was staring intently at him.

"Listen mister, I'm sorry about coming in to your alley, but-" Naruto began.

"It is no problem, my child. I know all about you, Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto's eyes widened in surprise, before he put a frown on his face, and glared at the stranger.

"How do you know my name?!"

The man chuckled.

"I know much more than that. I know of your dream to become hokage, I also know of your skill in pranks. I'm also aware of what you've done to the Hyuuga manor."

Naruto began to panic, he began to wave his arms in front of him in a defensive manor.

"Look mister, the old man will kill me if he catches me from doing that. Please don't turn me in!"

The stranger shook his head.

"No my child, I am not going to "turn you in", but I would very much like to give you a gift."

Naruto cocked his head to the side in curiosity.

"What kind of gift?"

The man smiled.

"Take my hand, my boy. I am going to give you that which will help you accomplish your dreams."

The man held his right hand to Naruto, who looked uncertain of what he should do.

Slowly, the blonde reached his right hand up to grab the man's hand, the two were about to make contact when the world around Naruto became very light, and he seemed to be sucked out of the land.

**Naruto's apartment…**

Naruto landed with a crash on the floor next to his bed.

The blonde was tangled in an unmanageable mess of blankets, and not to mention the bump on his head from the landing.

Naruto peaked his head out of the covers and looked from his left to his right.

'_Darn it, it must have just been a dream. It felt so real though_.'

The blonde sighed, picked himself up off the floor, and set his blankets back onto the bed. He then looked at his alarm clock.

"Nine Thirty?! I'm over an hour late to class! Oh no, Iruka-sensei is going to kill me!"

Naruto glared at his alarm clock.

'_This is all your fault! You're a failure at your job, well, I'd better hurry to the academy!_'

Naruto quickly changed out of his pajamas, and changed into his usual choice of clothing, his orange jumpsuit.

With a quick ruffle of his hair, he took off out the door, not even bothering to fix a breakfast for himself.

'_I'm so dead!'_

**The Streets of Konoha…**

Naruto moved at a quick pace, most villagers only saw an orange blur as he sprinted by them. It was strange Naruto ran so quickly to class on this day, usually he would have snuck over to the classroom window and called to his friends in his class to sneak out.

It was interesting to see how Naruto had bonded with three boys of his own age. In the beginning of his time at the academy, Naruto spent most of his time alone, he was a loud and obnoxious child, but he was still shy when meeting new people, as most young children are.

Then he met his first real friend, Kiba. The two became close friends in a single day.

**Flashback, Four Years Ago…**

It was another normal day at the academy, and the class had just been let out of the classroom for lunch and recess.

Naruto took his usual spot that he always took during recess, a large tree towards the back of the playground. As Naruto rested in one of the lower branches, just enjoying the fresh air and quiet, he heard a whimper down below.

Naruto curiously looked down to the base of the tree, where a small white puppy sat, looking about, and occasionally letting out a whimper. Naruto jumped down from his spot in the tree, and landed next to the small dog with a thud.

The puppy jumped in surprise, and began to growl at the curious blonde. Naruto chuckled as the little dog barred his teeth and growled at him.

Naruto kneeled down so he was close to the ground.

"Hey, your that kid Kiba's dog aren't you?"

The dog continued to growl at Naruto.

"Hey! Don't growl at me like that, I'm going to try and help you find- OW!"

Akamaru had launched out of his position on the ground and grabbed hold of Naruto's hand with his sharp canine teeth.

Naruto began to wave his arm around frantically while yelling, causing a bit of attention to be focused his way. A few kids began to watch the comical sight of a boy swinging his arm around, with a little puppy attached to it.

A random boy began to laugh.

"Oh man! I don't think Kiba's dog likes you very much Naruto!"

A girl who was watching tried to stifle a laugh.

"I always thought you were an animal person Naruto, but I guess I was wrong."

Naruto continued his comical moment until he noticed the pressure on his hand disappear.

He opened his eyes to see Kiba Inuzuka holding his puppy in his arms, grinning at Naruto.

The boy had shaggy brown hair, along with two flipped red triangles on his face, which were probably something important from his clan. He wore a grey hooded sweatshirt, along with brown shorts, that ended just below the knee.

"Hey thanks for finding Akamaru! But I don't think he's that fond of you."

Naruto jumped back into his tree.

"That thing, is a MONSTER!"

"Nah, he just felt threatened, right Akamaru?"

The puppy gave a small "yip!" and a single nod.

"Your names Naruto right?" Kiba asked with a grin.

"Yeah that's me, well I'm glad I helped you find your dog. Don't lose him again though, or they might have to lock down the school or something!" Naruto shouted from his branch.

Kiba let out a laugh.

"Haha! Your pretty funny, come on down and let's do something, maybe we can try to get Akamaru to like you, although I doubt it's possible."

Naruto smiled as he hopped back down, and began to walk around the playground with Kiba and his pup.

**Present Time…**

Naruto smiled as he remembered his first friend at the academy.

'_It must have been four years ago since I met Kiba, I can't believe it's been that long!'_

Naruto's thoughts brought him back to the past again, to the day he had made two more friends.

**Flashback, Three Years Ago…**

Naruto and Kiba were walking down a street in the village, making their way to the academy, when they heard a yell.

"WHERE THE HECK DID MY CHIPS GO?!"

Naruto and Kiba turned in the direction that the noise came from, and after hopping over a few wooden fences, they found themselves face to face with the source of the outburst.

There stood Chouji Akimichi, searching frantically for something.

His best friend, Shikamaru Nara, stood next to him, with his hands stuffed in his pockets, the two didn't seem to notice Kiba and Naruto standing there in the small road with them.

Chouji was a rather large boy, he wore a green jacket, along with brown shorts, his legs were wrapped in bandages. On his face were two swirls, one on his left cheek, and one on his right. He had a large white scarf wrapped around his neck.

Shikamaru was a slim, dark haired boy. He kept his hair up in a ponytail, and wore a small beige jacket, with a fishnet material over his chest, and dark brown shorts that stopped at the shin.

Shikamaru gave a sigh.

"Ah man, what a drag. Chouji will you just give up already, we've been looking for ten minutes, I mean it's only a bag of chips."

The plump boy turned his head to face Shikamaru.

"You don't understand Shikamaru! I need these chips, I was only allowed one bag today from my parents, if I don't find it, I'll starve!"

"You still have your entire lunch, I don't see how a bag of chips will make a difference." Shikamaru stated, while pointing to the large box Chouji had in his possession.

"I WANT MY CHIPS SHIKAMARU!" And with that said, or rather yelled, Chouji continued his search.

Shikamaru sighed, before turning around and noticing Naruto and Kiba.

Shikamaru gave them a questioning look before acknowledging them.

"Hey, Naruto and Kiba right?"

The two nodded.

Naruto looked from Chouji then to Shikamaru.

"All of this for a bag of chips? You guys are going to be late if you don't hurry up!"

Shikamaru sighed and nodded, he placed his hands behind his head.

"I've tried telling him, he just won't give up. He's determined to find the bag."

Kiba snickered.

"Man, what a Fat-"

Shikamaru quickly placed his hands over Kiba's mouth before Chouji noticed.

"You don't want to go there, Chouji can get very, very scary when called the F word." Shikamaru whispered.

Kiba gulped and nodded his head.

Shikamaru took his hands off Kiba's mouth, and then looked to Naruto.

"Hey, I hate to ask but seeing as how I really think that being yelled at for being late is going to be such a drag, will you guys help us find the chips?"

Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Sure Shikamaru! We'll find these chips in no time!"

Chouji looked over his shoulder at the boys.

"That's great to hear! Now hurry up and start looking!"

Kiba smirked.

"This will be easy, Yo Akamaru!"

The little dog popped out of Kiba's hood and hopped down to the ground.

"I want you to smell that boy over there, then try and follow the scent to some food around here!"

The puppy yipped and trotted over to Chouji. Akamaru took a few sniffs of the Akimichi boy before taking off down the road, and hopping over a fence.

"C'mon guys! Akamaru picked up the trail!" Kiba shouted.

Chouji perked up instantly.

"Well then let's gooo!" Chouji exclaimed.

The four boys followed after the dog, and after watching the puppy sniff about in a small wooded area near the road, they found the bag of chips underneath a bush.

"How could they have possibly gotten here?" Shikamaru asked with his eyebrow raised.

Chouji picked up the bag, before opening it and tossing a chip into his mouth.

"Ah! Barbaque, my favorite!"

He turned around to the three boys.

"Thanks guys! You really helped me out!"

Naruto nodded.

"No problem Chouji."

"Yeah thanks Naruto, Kiba. C'mon, let's hurry to the academy before Iruka kills us." Shikamaru suggested.

And so the four took off towards the Academy, all have becoming close friends.

Since that time, the four were inseparable, they did everything together. They always met during recess at Naruto's tree, and they were constantly joking in class and getting in trouble, much to the classes amusement. They would skip class occasionally, going outside to the village and hanging out for the day, much to Iruka's displeasure. They had become extremely close in their time together, and had become fiercely loyal.

**Present Time…**

'_Wonder what the guys want to do today, I hope Chouji doesn't want us to go to that Barbaque place again, I don't know if I can take paying for everyone's meals, and it would be my turn. Man, why does Chouji need to order so much?'_

Naruto thought about more of his memories as he neared the academy, he thought about his two most recent friends, who were also his two biggest pains.

**Flashback, One Year Ago…**

The boys were in the classroom before class began, joking and laughing with each other as they usually did in the morning.

Their laughter started to bother Sasuke Uchiha, a dark haired boy, who wore a blue short sleeved shirt, along with white shorts.

Sasuke shook his head as he listened to the group.

"Idiots." He muttered.

Instantly Naruto and Kiba's heads shot up.

"What did you say Bastard?!" They both exclaimed.

Sasuke sighed before turning around and facing them.

"I called you idiots, now please shut up, for all of our sakes."

"Sasuke shut up! You see, this is why we never take you anywhere, because your always brooding and calling us names!" Naruto shouted to the Uchiha boy.

"You act like I would want to go with you losers!"

Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, you would, after you've seen what we do during one of our skipping days!"

By now, a few people were curious about the argument in the classroom, two of the people watching with interest were Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno.

"I bet you guys don't even have all that much fun! And besides, you guys skip so much it's no wonder you all fail the exams!" Ino shouted.

"Right, who would want to go with you idiots!" Sakura added.

Naruto and his group laughed.

"We wouldn't let girls come with us anyway!" Kiba shouted, while pointing at the two.

The two girls looked offended at the group of boys.

"And why wouldn't you let girls come with you guys?!" Shouted Sakura.

Naruto grimaced.

"Careful Kiba, you don't want to-"

"Well they're stupid, annoying, they talk way too much, don't forget that they're all weak too!" Kiba shouted out to the girls.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and frowned, while Naruto slammed his head down on the desk.

"He's dead." They both muttered.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!?" Shouted Ino, who was now being held back by Sakura.

"Calm down Ino, they're just dumb boys." Sakura tried to reason with her blonde friend.

"No! They think that they can just boss us around like that! Well I'm not going to stand for it-wait a minute, where are you guys going?"

Naruto turned as he was about to hop out of the academy window.

"We're going to skip today, and don't tell Iruka-sensei on us!"

Ino's mouth formed an 'o'.

"Well I'm coming too! I want to show you guys that girls are just as good as boys, if not better!" Ino yelled, while sticking out her tongue at the group.

Sakura turned and looked at her long time friend.

"Ino you can't do that! What if Iruka-sensei catches all of you?" She yelled with her arms waving.

Ino smiled at her friend.

"Don't worry Sakura! I won't get caught, and if I do, then I'll trip one of them and run really fast!"

Naruto and his group looked at each other, before turning back to the girls.

"Umm, but who said you could come?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shut up Shikamaru! We don't need your permission! Come on Sakura!" Ino yelled.

Naruto shook his head.

"Whatever, let's just go already!" The blonde yelled while hopping out the window.

The three boys looked at Naruto with their mouths open.

"Are you serious Naruto? We should just let them come along? They're going to ruin everything!" Shouted Chouji.

Naruto grinned to his friends.

"Come on guys, it's not that big of a deal, I'm sure we can lose them if things get bad."

Ino smiled at Naruto.

"Yeah! He said it's okay, so let's go!" Ino shouted.

At that moment, Iruka walked into the room.

"Hello class, how are you- Naruto?! Get in here immediately!"

Naruto and the others panicked.

"Crap! Iruka-sensei, run!" Naruto yelled with his hands in the air.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Chouji hopped through the window, followed by an excited Ino and a nervous Sakura.

'_I am going to get in so much trouble for this!'_ Thought the pink haired girl.

They group of six had a surprising fun day, they spent the day avoiding a seriously pissed off Iruka, they had done a few pranks around the town, they had hung around the wooded areas of the town just relaxing, and then finally Naruto had treated everyone to Ichiraku's.

Ino and Sakura had found that not only did they fulfill their bet of accompanying the boys, but they had also had an extremely good time.

It was almost six in the evening when the group had split up, first Shikamaru had left for dinner, then Kiba decided he needed to go before he got in trouble, and finally, Chouji had given in to his hunger and ran home for supper.

It left just Naruto and the two girls by Naruto's tree near the Academy.

"Well girls, I actually had a really good time, this is actually the most fun we've had in about a half a year! I'm really glad you guys came!" Naruto stated with a grin.

A light blush appeared on both girls cheeks.

"As much fun as we had though, I should probably take you guys home." The blonde said, his grin disappearing.

"If you think so…" Muttered Sakura.

"Surprisingly, I really don't want to go in." Ino added.

"Come on guys, it's not that bad, you can come out with us more if you'd like!" Naruto's grin reappeared.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Ino smiled.

"Me too." Sakura gave a light smile.

Naruto took the girls home, stopping off at Ino's house first, and then to Sakura's, He didn't know why he hadn't brought them along before, even though they were girls, he had an amazing amount of fun with them during the day.

Sakura went up to her room as soon as she had gotten home.

'_Who would have thought that an idiot like Naruto could have been so cool today, and cute too.'_

Ino was having thoughts similar to Sakura, she was also surprised to say the least, as she laid on her bed, thinking about the day that she had spent with the group.

'_Naruto's pretty cool for being such an obnoxious boy, he knows how to show a girl a good time. I think I'll see If I can hang out with him again soon.'_

Naruto was thinking about the two as he made his way home.

'_Wow, Ino and Sakura are awesome, for girls at least. I haven't had so much fun skipping in such a long time! I really need to invite them out again soon.'_

And that was how Naruto became friends with Sakura and Ino. Over the next year, the two girls had become attracted to Naruto, although they didn't realize it. They couldn't understand why, they liked all the boys in the group, but Naruto was definitely the one that they needed to have around. They would always suggest getting Naruto at his apartment in the beginning of the day, and of course, the boys would tease the girls about this, continually bugging them about their "crush" on Naruto.

And Naruto of course, was Naruto. He was oblivious to the entire thing, he just wanted everyone to be happy during their times together.

**Present Time…**

Naruto continued his trek through the village, and after two minutes of his continued sprint, he saw the Academy in sight. Naruto began to walk, as he began nearing the school. He kept moving until he hear a voice.

"Hello my boy."

Naruto turned to his left and looked into a nearby alley, seeing the same hooded man from his dream.

"You! Your that guy that was in my dream!" Naruto shouted, as he pointed at the man.

"Come, we have much to talk about." The man said, beckoning Naruto to come over.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the man, before letting out a sigh.

'_Well, let's hope this works out better than last time.'_

Chapter 1- End

Hello to you all! My name, is Death-To-Macbeth, and I'm a newer author on the site. This is my first fan fiction, and I will be adding a chapter to it weekly. I hope I've caught the interest of at least someone out there. And as for this authors note at the bottom of the page, I'll explain. I really don't like to put stuff in at the top, you guys really just want to read the story, not listen to me go on and on, and on, and on, yeah, you get the picture. I'll probably be putting in all of my notes at the end of the chapter. This story will be NaruIno/NaruSaku/NaruSakuIno love triangle. This chapter may have been a bit boring, but it's kind of important, I need to set up all of the relationships before our main story begins, so if you guys were patient, you will be rewarded next chapter. Um, and I'm just going to throw this out there into space, but I would like to recruit a Beta Tester for this piece. I'll be going on to the Beta Tester pages this weekend to try and find someone, but if you think you can do the job (well) send me your submission in a message or review, thanks guys, until next time.


	2. The Gift

The Gift.

Naruto walked over slowly to the hooded man in the alley, pondering whether or not he should trust the man from his dream.

'_What could he possibly want, and better yet, why was he in my dream?'_

The man smirked slightly.

"Naruto my boy, you have nothing to fear. If you are wondering as to why I was in your dream, then you will just have to be patient."

The blondes eyes widened as he heard the man speak. Could he really have read his mind?

"H-how? How is that possible?" Naruto stuttered out.

The man chuckled.

"Like I said Naruto, be patient."

The blonde nodded slowly as he approached the man in the alley. The man gave a sigh before taking off his hood. Naruto began to look the man over, inspecting his appearance.

He was extremely tall, just under seven feet. He had spiked silver hair, which was thrown around in all directions. His eyes were a light jade color, with a light sparkle to them. On his face was a scar that slashed over his right eye, from halfway up his forehead down onto his cheek. He looked to be in his late twenties.

"Ah, alright. Glad to have that thing off, you wouldn't believe how hot it was." He stated with a grin.

Naruto stood shocked at the man in front of him. He had expected an older looking man, not someone only double his age. The way he talked did not suit his age appearance.

"So then, I suppose your wondering why I've called you into this alley. Well first off, let's fix something quickly."

With that said the man grabbed Naruto, who was still in his shocked state, and launched upwards onto a nearby rooftop.

The man gave a deep inhale and the smiled at Naruto.

"See? This is much better isn't it? Alright Naruto, it's time to get to business."

Naruto nodded to the man.

"What do you want from me mister?"

"Well, let's establish our first order of business. Give me one moment."

The silver haired man began to search through his robes, before pulling a large scroll out, and holding it in his hands in front of Naruto.

A questioning look made its way up to Naruto's face.

"What is that? A scroll?"

"It's not just a scroll, it's your gift that I was talking about."

Naruto's face turned to a frown.

"I really don't like reading mister."

The man punched Naruto on the head.

"It's not a scroll for reading you fool! And I have a name! You can call me Mikoto, and as to the mention of the scroll, It's a sealing scroll, used for real world items."

The blonde began to rub his head and glared at the man standing on the rooftop with him.

"Well sorry then! So…mister Mikoto, what's in it?"

Mikoto grinned to the blonde.

"Here, take a look."

As he finished his sentence, the scroll disappeared in a cloud of smoke. As the smoke cleared, Naruto looked in Mikoto's hand to see the hilt of a sword sitting in the palm of his left hand, and a ring in his right.

The hilt was a jet black color, with strange markings etched all around it.

The ring was a solid gold, was similar to the hilt in that it had markings engraved around it. The stone in it was an aqua blue gem.

Naruto frowned as he looked into the man's hands.

"So, you want to give me the hilt of a sword…and a ring? That seems kind of lame."

A large vein popped out of Mikoto's forehead.

"You idiot! Don't you have any idea what these two items are?!"

Naruto sighed and shook his head.

"This hilt," He mentioned, while holding out his left hand, "is the Raijin no Ken. It's a legendary blade that the second hokage wielded when he-"

"THAT IS SO COOL!" Naruto had interrupted the silver haired man and had launched himself over to the hilt, grabbing it out of Mikoto's hand.

"Idiot…" Mikoto muttered. "Moving on, this blade is extremely powerful, I'm only giving you this item because I believe you can make a good use of it. I hope you won't disappoint me." He looked at Naruto with slight worry in his eyes.

Naruto nodded excitedly as he began to swing the hilt around, only to blink a few times and looked back to the jade eyed man.

"Is it broken or something?"

Mikoto shook his head.

'_Such a naïve boy I have here.'_

"No Naruto, it isn't broken. Here, let me see it."

Naruto walked back to Mikoto and gave the man the hilt.

Naruto watched as he lifted the hilt up in the air, and was shocked as a blade of pure electrical energy appeared out of the hilt, it was extremely bright, and the energy was so strong, it made a loud buzzing sound.

"That's so cool! How did you do it?!" The blonde asked, with his arms waving around.

Mikoto chuckled lightly.

"All you have to do, is channel a bit of your chakra into the hilt, and there you have it, you will be able to activate the energy kept dormant inside of the hilt. Here, give it a try."

He threw the hilt over to Naruto.

Naruto closed his eyes as he began to focus his chakra into the hilt, he continued to channel his chakra into the hilt. He opened his eyes as he saw a small blade of energy make its way out of the hilt, and make its way about one fourth of the way that Mikoto's had gotten to.

Naruto had an angry look on his face.

"What the heck?! Why is my blade so lame compared to the one you made?!"

Mikoto looked at the small electric blade and chuckled.

"Don't worry about it, you did a fine job. It would take years of training and practice to sharpen the blade enough as to where you could do damage in battle."

The man put a thoughtful look on his face.

"I'm sure if you put your time and attention into it, your blade would be even greater than the one I produced."

Naruto tilted his head to the side.

"Are you…going to give this to me?"

Mikoto got a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"Why would I show this to you, teach you how to wield it, and then not give it to you?"

Naruto put a large grin on his face, deactivated the blade, and jumped up to the man in an attempt to hug him.

"Thanks Mikoto! I'll have it mastered in a month!"

Mikoto chuckled at the blondes enthusiasm.

"I'd like to see that, and with your determination, I really don't doubt it."

He suddenly remembered the ring in his right hand.

"Oh, I forgot to give you this."

He dropped the ring into Naruto's hand.

"Oh! I forgot about the ring, what does it do?"

Mikoto stared at the ring in the blonde's hand.

"This…is the Umi Housho. This ring draws in all types of chakra, it draws in your own chakra, along with elemental chakra, and the natural chakra of the world. It continually draws in chakra from all sources, until you apply a reasonable amount of chakra directly into the finger that it's held on. Once you've gained a reasonable amount of experience with this, you should be able to fire chakra "bullets" out from the hand your ring is on."

Naruto's mouth was wide open by the end of Mikoto's explanation. The blonde had a sparkle in his eye as he inspected the small piece of jewelry in his hand.

"Amazing…" Was all he managed to stutter out.

He slipped it on as soon as he finished his sentence, and felt a slight pulse from his left hand.

"This is so cool Mikoto, thank you. But…can you tell me one thing though?"

Mikoto smiled and nodded.

"Why would you just give me this stuff?"

Mikoto gave a slight chuckle.

"Naruto, you have near limitless potential, I know that by giving you these items, it will help you to benefit the world. I've also given you the ring for another reason, but I know these items will be in good hands with you. Just promise me that you will train with these, I swear that if you do, you will become extremely powerful."

Naruto grinned at Mikoto's explanation.

"I don't know how to thank you mister Mikoto. I'll promise you that I'll train with these items daily, my blade will be stronger than yours in no time!"

Mikoto smiled.

"I hope so Naruto, I will come back and check on you in another time. Until then Naruto, goodbye, and good luck."

Naruto nodded to the stranger that had given him his most current valuable possessions.

In a flash of light, Mikoto was gone, leaving the blonde alone on the rooftop.

'_What a day, who would have thought I'd get a chance like thi- OH SHIT! I'm still late to _

_class!'_

Hey guys, I hope you all enjoyed the second chapter, I know it's a smaller than the first, but I decided that this was a good place to stop. Chapter 3 will be coming next week, I have the release set for Thursday once again. As for this chapter, the sword "Raijin no Ken" is actually a real sword from the Naruto universe. It made it's appearance in those infamous fillers (which I despise.), the ring however is an idea I have come up with, if you read the Naruto manga then you can realize how many different chakras Naruto has learned to use, His own, the Kyuubi, Elemental, and the Natural chakra he used in his sage training. So I won't get into all the little secrets of the "Umi Housho", it translates to Sea Gem (I believe), and it will probably have a few more added capabilities as the story goes on. I just want to thank all of my reviewers, you guys have been awesome. I'll see you all next week, and look forward to any comments you guys have.

Until next time


End file.
